KOALA (PA)
An Oceanic guild based in the city of Eucalyptus on Lok The guild primarily consists of a collection of Australian and New Zealand players, though other Oceanic timezone players are welcome. Details :PA Name: Koalition (coalition) Of Australian Players :Abbreviation: KOALA :Server: Bria :Faction: All :# members: 200+ :# active: 15+ :City: Eycalyptus, Lok :Accepting members: Always :Requirements: Australian/New Zealand or Oceanic time based players :Website URL: KOALA Guild Location The KOALA guild is primarily based in the city of Eucalyptus on the planet Lok. The city is located approximately 1.5 km WNW of Nyms Starport. A sister city, Bundaburg, had been founded in the past on the planet Rori though it fell though due to lack of interest and location to the nearest starport. History :Guild History :As Told By Sac (Sacool) The founding members of KOALA first met in early 2004 when they were members of a guild called VoD (Victims of Death). After a guild meeting it was determined that the guild should take on a new direction and several people went off to seek out their own fortunes. A few members (Komeu-jr, Tulkos, Ezzaa, Deoni and Sacool) decided to remain true to the cause of bringing the Australian players on Bria together and established a new guild called AuS (Australian Unified Squadron). A small shanty town was also established a couple of kms to the east of Kor’vella. AuS proved to be a tight knit group of fellas (complete with the mandatory token shim) and many adventures were shared. Some serious recruiting drives were undertaken however it soon became apparent that AuS could not compete with a hard-core guild named MPGM, who was absorbing a lot of new members at the time. Negotiations were entered into and it was decided that AuS would be absorbed into MPGM. For a time everything was happy. Guild activities were conducted, the former AuS members made their new home in MPGM City (NW of the Imperial Outpost on Talus) and the community flourished. A dark cloud in the form of WoW hovered close by however and after a period of disharmony a meeting was called to discuss the future of the guild. This fateful meeting was held one stormy night in the MPGM Town Hall, where the guild leaders even took some time away from playing with their orcs and trolls to attend. Many issues were discuss but the catalyst seemed to be the fact that one someone other than the sacred few had registered for election as Mayor of MPGM City. Despite making it very clear that he did not in any way want to be the mayor and was merely trying to level Politician to get the badge, the evil dictators spurned Lubé and started kicking members who supported him from the guild. (As a humorous aside, while all of this was going on, Carmel was running around the Town Hall picking up all of the furniture in case Lubé got elected and stole it. Lubé himself was heard to exclaim “don’t stand still or she’ll pick you up too…”). Following the disintegration of MPGM many members wandered aimlessly, stunned by the events that had taken place. After a short period several former members found themselves thrown together and took it upon themselves rebuild the Australian playerbase. Taxman built a guildhall Correlia and supported by Komeu-jr, Tulkos, Deoni, SsS, Zatas and Erahth, KOALA was formed. Sacool was found a few days later face down in a Coronet gutter and was brought back into the fold. After some time the temporary home on Corellia was proving to have inadequate space and a new home was sought. Lok was deemed the best place and the township of Eucalyptus was established, where it still stands proudly today. Since then KOALA has proven to be a friendly guild, with an eye-catching tag that often prompts questions. A guild where both Imperials and Rebels live in harmony and respect each others beliefs. Some memorable guild activities to date have included organised gurk hunts to raise funds for the city, campaigns against Mellichae (the drug dealer peddling his wares to school children) organised by Sacool, a fantastic treasure hunt organised SsS and many Death Watch Bunker runs where several jetpacks have been created. Contacts :Sacool, Secundus, Ventis, Ballyyyshikikan :Rohlan, Blakwulf :ZatsMum, ZatsSister, Jeebs Category:Guilds